


Poong-seon (one-shot)

by ellaine_mae



Category: YooSu - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun was curious to know why a young man was always holding balloons up and letting them fly to the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poong-seon (one-shot)

Title: Poong-seon (one-shot)  
Author: ellaine-mae  
Genre: romance, drama, fluff  
Pairing: YooSu  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: one-shot

Summary: Yoochun was curious to know why a young man was always holding balloons up and letting them fly to the sky.

 

A/N: I couldn’t really think of a good title so I just used the Korean translation of balloons. I don’t know but I think this is one epic failure. Crossing my fingers. Hope you like it. ^^

  


** Poong-Seon **

Yoochun glanced at his right wrist to look at his watch but just saw brown fur. He shook his head. He forgot that he was wearing his uniform now for work. And the said uniform was really very hot. 

_ ‘Damn this wolf costume!’ _ he muttered. Because he couldn’t see his wristwatch he just turned to look at the park’s big watch in the middle of the town hall grounds. 

‘ _2:57 P.M. He’ll be here soon…’_ his eyes carefully went back to a small area away from the patch of houses modified to recreate a fantasy village. The one he was waiting for always stands there to watch the people as they have fun.

Yoochun has been working in that amusement park for almost six months now. He needed work quickly that time and his friend suggested that he do the stint for just until he could find a more stable job. Well, he certainly tried to find that stable job but he wasn’t very lucky. So he was stuck in the wolf’s costume. 

His job wasn’t really very difficult. He just had to play with the kids, pose for some pictures and be very childish. Sometimes he had to do some baby sitting but it was fine. He could take care of that. In fact, he could admit that he was having a good time while he was on the job. He loved kids. He even thought that he wanted a son in the future. But of course any job has its down times. The last few weeks were the lowest sales the park had. Many people were just choosing the comfort of their own homes over the rowdy fun they could have at theme parks. His boss expressed his concern about this. That should have worried Yoochun because that would mean another job to say goodbye to. But he found that he didn’t care. And the reason why he didn’t care if he lost his job or not was because of an intriguing boy.

He saw this boy one afternoon while he was playing with some children in Hansel and Gretel’s house. Yoochun chanced to look up from lacing a little girl’s shoe and he saw from the window of the house a lone figure standing in the middle of two giant mushrooms. The boy was just around his age; medium built and from what Yoochun could see, he was also very cute. As he stood up from finishing the laces, Yoochun saw that the boy wasn’t moving. He was just standing there, looking at the people closely. He found that not uncommon. All people look at other people at one point. But the boy’s gaze was different. Yoochun thought he saw the boy truly very pleased whenever he sees people having fun. It was like he was having a good time while watching other people have a good time which was a bit weird for Yoochun. Who would want to watch people having fun instead of basking in the fun yourself? 

He couldn’t really look out the window often because he had customers so he just spared a number of glances at the young man. From what he observed, the boy didn’t do anything but watch and he didn’t change his position. After some time and some clients later, Yoochun saw the boy move to leave. He was a bit intrigued after that. That was when he started to look at the boy as he watched the people around him. He almost felt like he was a stalker, but he didn’t care. There was just something about the young man that he found intriguing. 

This went on for a few more days. And they turned into weeks. A break from the usual schedule of the guy came when Yoochun saw him holding a bunch of strings of colorful balloons in his hands. He saw that the man didn’t do anything with the balloons, he just held it. Some kids went to him to ask for balloons. He gave them a couple but he kept some to himself. Yoochun’s curiosity got the better of him and he stared openly and waited for his next move. Some few minutes later, he saw that the man look up to the sky close his eyes for a second as if saying a prayer, then let the balloons go. Yoochun just stared. 

This continued for a few more days until Yoochun stopped questioning the man’s actions. He was very fascinated with him. He didn’t know why he always let balloons fly or why he does it, but Yoochun found himself fascinated.

After sometime, Yoochun noticed that whenever he was in the area, he would always see the odd young man. Always doing the same thing. Always in the same spot. Always at the same time, three o’ clock. Yoochun got used to the guy’s presence so much that he found he couldn’t work well when he couldn’t see him. That was another weird one for Yoochun. He couldn’t explain it but he somehow got attached to the guy, and they haven’t even spoken or looked at each other. He didn’t even know his name!

But he would change that. Today Yoochun would ask the stranger’s name and what? He didn’t know why he wanted to know the guy really. It was just this feeling, that he couldn’t quite place, was telling him to do it. 

So Yoochun waited patiently today. He glanced at the big watch again. 

_ ‘2:59…ah, a few seconds more-‘ _ the hand of the clock pointed to 12 and it was three o’clock finally. 

Yoochun felt his heart skip a beat as he waited for _him_ to appear. The wolf costume was sticking to his skin because of the heat but he didn’t seem to notice. He only cared about when the young man would show up. After a few minutes and after scratching a few itchy places because of the said costume, the said man still didn’t appear. 

Yoochun felt oddly disappointed and annoyed. Disappointed because this is the first time the young man didn’t show. And he was annoyed because he was disappointed. What did he care about the man anyway? He was behaving like they had a date and he was stood up. _‘Yoochun, shape up! What the heck is wrong with you? He won’t come today so what? Get over it!’_ With a sigh, he started to walk away from the site of the two giant mushrooms and get new kids to play with when he saw from the corner of his eye the very familiar figure that he was waiting for the whole time this afternoon. His heart did a wonderful dance in his chest.

Yoochun saw that the young man was holding a bunch of very colorful balloons again. The only difference was the bunch of balloons seemed much bigger than before. He wondered where the guy could have bought such a number of blown up toys. There wasn’t that much supply of balloons in the amusement park was there? 

He saw the man do the same routine again. When he saw that the guy was looking up the sky then closed his eyes to pray, his body pumped adrenalin to his legs and before he knew it, he was beside him. 

Yoochun was right, the boy was indeed praying while his eyes were closed. Yoochun even heard a part of the guy’s prayer. 

“…please don’t let him be hurt and I wish we could fly away someday. Amen.” He said softly, and Yoochun strained to hear more of it. Just then, the young man opened his eyes and saw Yoochun beside him, he screamed in alarm. The young man twisted around to leave, he seemed scared of him. Yoochun forgot that he was still wearing the costume.

“Wait please!” Yoochun shouted with a voice muffled by the head gear. He stretched his furry hand out and pulled the man’s arm. The man’s hand shot out and in surprise, he let the balloons go.

“Ah! W-What is it? What do you want?” Came the dolphin-like squeal. His eyes, Yoochun saw, were round with shock. 

Yoochun immediately regretted his action and reluctantly let go of the struggling man’s arm. “I’m sorry! I’m not a bad guy…please don’t be afraid.” His voice was full of reassurance. He let go of the man’s arm. Then he lifted the head gear to let the man see his face.

He never wanted to scare the man away. But he still succeeded doing so apparently. _‘Why did I forget the costume? Stupid! Of course he’ll be afraid. Stupid!’_ Yoochun berated himself. If he was approached by a stranger in a wolf’s costume what would he do? He would probably punch the daylights out of the guy. So he was very thankful that the man in front of him didn’t seem to be the violent type.

The guy stopped struggling the minute he lifted his head gear. Now he just stood in front of Yoochun, watching him closely. His eyes focused on every aspect he could see in Yoochun. It was Yoochun’s turn to feel a bit unsettled. 

He saw that the young man was looking at him oddly. He was not sure but for a minute there he thought he saw recognition in his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m not afraid of you anymore Mr. Wolf.” It was a voice of an angel. A teasing voice from an angel. Yoochun had to blink a few times to clear his head, but he tuned out again as he saw a small smile peek out from the man’s face. 

“Ah-thank you. I-I’m sorry again, you must have been surprised. Maybe you weren’t expecting that a wolf will attack you today.” Yoochun found his speech faculties were having a problem functioning properly. He laughed a little.

“Hahaha!” The guy laughed out loud and Yoochun heard the sweetest sound. “Yes, I admit I was shocked. But it’s not everyday I get to have a wolf as a stalker. It’s a good surprise.” He joked.

Yoochun’s eyes were stuck at looking at the stranger’s lips. They were moving which meant that the man was talking. Yoochun struggled to listen to the words. 

“-so I’m not sure if it’s okay...” troubled eyes looked up to Yoochun, his heart melted a little. Another smile, Yoochun wanted to gobble the guy up.

_ ‘He is really adorable.’ _ His mind said. But his mouth said, “Yes, it’s okay.” He didn’t even know what he was okay-ing to. Then he blurted, “You are adorable.” Yoochun wished a lightning to strike him. _‘What are you saying Yoochun!’_

But the young man’s cheeks turned beet red with his reply. Yoochun had to hold on to his head gear tightly to stop himself from grabbing the man and do some unmentionable things to him. His hands which were on the wolf’s nose turned white around the knuckles.

“Uhm-“Yoochun cleared his throat. “Why do you have balloons? I mean, I always see you have balloons and then you just let them go-” He saw the man self consciously smooth his hair before speaking. 

“It’s personal. I can’t say it.” He looked apologetically to Yoochun. The latter just shook his head. 

“No, it’s okay. I am being nosy. Sorry.” He said, smiling sheepishly before casting a glance at the young man’s way.

The man moved to walk and Yoochun followed. “Do you like balloons?” the adorable man asked. Yoochun nodded his head. They went to this small area where there were lined benches under a row of big sturdy trees. After seating themselves comfortably, Yoochun proceeded to make the mysterious man talk more. 

During their conversation Yoochun learned that the beautiful young man was a kindergarten school teacher. He was teaching at a small school near the area. He really liked children and dreamed of having his own school someday. Yoochun in turn explained why he was working in the park. He told him about his friends and even his impending job loss. All the time they were speaking, both felt really content as if they had done this many times before. They didn’t hear the noisy people as they expressed their pleasure at the park. They felt at ease with each other that they even ventured to talk about things they only kept to themselves. One thing would be Yoochun’s secret desire to be a composer which earned him a question from his new friend. “Why don’t you try?” Yoochun just shrugged and they let the topic slide. The other’s wish was to fly. This wish piqued Yoochun’s curiosity.

“What do you mean fly? As in fly on an airplane? You’re not thinking of flying literally right? That’s impossible.” Yoochun teased a little. 

His companion was silent for a moment the said, “You think it’s impossible for people to fly?”

Yoochun cocked his head and peered at his companion to see if he was kidding. “Yes it is. We don’t have wings, how can we fly?” 

Apparently, the man in question was very much serious, “We can…I’ll show you.” 

After saying that, he stood up and left Yoochun still sitting on the bench. When he came back, he was again holding a large bunch of balloons in his hands. Yoochun stood up the moment he saw the man again. 

“Here. Take this.” A half bunch of the balloons was handed to Yoochun; he didn’t have a choice but to accept it. “Don’t let it go. I will show you how we can fly.” And with a smile, the guy turned around and headed to the more open spot from where they were standing. When he reached the right spot, he shouted for Yoochun to come. Yoochun shook his head and said he’ll watch. Yoochun saw as the man again bow his head after closing his eyes. Then after a few minutes, he looked up and motioned for Yoochun to come. Reluctantly, he went to his side and tried to listen to what he was saying. 

“Do you believe that you can fly?”

“Is that a trick question? Will you give me a prize if I answered correctly?” Yoochun looked at the man beside him and knew that he was being asked a serious question. “Okay, I think I do..?” 

“So, what we will do is fly. Today I will personally teach you on how to do it so pay attention Mr. Wolf.” Yoochun had to fight a smile as he saw his companion wiggle his eyebrows at him. With all the seriousness he could muster, he nodded.

“What do we need to do?” Asked Yoochun. All curious.

“Look up. Close your eyes.” Yoochun received a glare when he didn’t do it immediately. 

“Alright, here…they’re closed. Looking up sir.” he could only hear the young man’s voice and his soft breathing. 

“Now, imagine you are seeing the sky. The big white clouds over you, the sun caressing your face. The wind is softly touching your skin.”A pause. Yoochun fought the urge to open his eyes to see what was happening. The he heard him speak again.

“Imagine then that you are being lifted, slowly taking joining in the birds as they fly in the vast sky. You feel the wind blow against your body and when you look up, there is nothing but the blue sky to welcome you. Asking you to come home. What will you do? You fly towards it, arms wide open as if in an embrace and it embraces you back.” 

Yoochun didn’t believe it at first but upon hearing the soothing words from his new friend, he started to feel lighter. His body seemed to float; he truly felt the wind as it whispered soflty against his body. He could see the sky, taste the air. It was like he was really flying but with his feet still on the ground. It was truly wonderful. 

He heard a voice again, “Open your eyes.” He did and he saw the most amazing colors. The balloons were put in his line of visions so all he could see was the multitude of colors the balloons provided. The sunlight kept on peeking through gaps the balloons created which reflected and gave off magical colors in return. Yoochun turned his head but a hand stopped him from moving.

“Now look! Look only at the balloons…when I count to three, we will fly.” Yoochun held his breath; he paused as if he was really going to leap off a high place. 

“One-two-three! Fly!” The hand holding the strings of the balloons let go and Yoochun saw the numerous colors fly away from his vision. The wind blew them farther and farther before he could even try to hold on to a single string. A hand grasped his hand which still was clasping the half of the balloons. He felt it pry open his hand and a whisper was heard. 

“Don’t hold on to them, Yoochun, let them fly. Let go. Let them fly!”

Yoochun let go and he found himself watching another spray of colors fly away as his hand let go of the last bunch of balloons. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling. His body felt light. His hand held up as if to reach them. As he watched the balloons go, he could feel that each of them has fulfilled his wish to fly. They flew towards the sky and the sky really did embrace them back. 

He couldn’t believe it. For the first time in his life, Yoochun felt really happy. Turning, he saw his friend grinning at him, with an expression that says he knows how Yoochun was feeling at that moment. He had his arms wide as if he was embracing his part of the sky. Yoochun wanted to say thank you to his friend for showing him that he could indeed fly but all he could do was to pull the other man into a tight hug. His heart felt so full. He heard the other man laughingly pull away from him and Yoochun saw the face of the person he knew he wanted to see every day. For always. Without thinking, he pulled the man in another embrace but his time his lips found the young man’s. Yoochun felt the other man stiffen in his arms but he didn’t dare let go. He just couldn’t let go.

When Yoochun finally let go, he dared a glance at the person in front of him and his breath caught in his throat. He was looking at a smiling angelic face. Eyes brimmed with tears, cheeks red and flushed. A slight push was given to him to create a space between them. 

“You’re a very bad wolf. What wolf would kiss people in the middle of an amusement park?” said his sniffing companion. Self-consciousness creeping into his voice. He even looked around to check if people were looking at them.

Yoochun laughed, he tried to embrace the man again but he was met with a playful slap on the arm. “The kind that fell in love with you since the moment he saw you flying your balloons. Don’t worry, no one noticed. I can kiss you all I want.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t know what you’re saying. How can you love me? We only met today.” Questioning eyes looked up to him. Yoochun was not sure but his eyes looked pleadingly up at him, as if asking him to take back what he said.

Yoochun couldn’t resist planting a small kiss on the young man’s nose. “I know what I’m saying. I love you. Now be a good boy and let me kiss you again.” 

And so Yoochun got another kiss. They promised to meet each other again the next day. Yoochun was truly happy. He was in love. He couldn’t stop smiling. With one last kiss, he watched the young man, who now held his heart in his hands, step into the bus to go home. He waved and stayed until the bus was out of his sight. As he was walking back to the entrance gate of the park, that was when he remembered that he didn’t know his love’s name. He just didn’t get to ask him. Yoochun’s head reeled. Then he remembered, they would meet each other tomorrow. Yoochun smiled contentedly then.

The next day he was eagerly waiting for his boyfriend (or girlfriend) to come. A few minutes went by, Yoochun was not worried, maybe he was buying balloons again. He waited. A few hours went by, and Yoochun was getting a bit worried. What could have possibly happened? Could there be an accident? When it was clear that there wouldn’t be anyone showing up that day, Yoochun took an early off from work and went to the nearby school. The only one within the vicinity. He asked people there if a certain teacher went to work today. He described the young man in detail. They all said no. There was no teacher like that there. Of course Yoochun told them they were crazy. He was just with _him_ yesterday for god’s sake! 

He didn’t know what to think. But after a few days that the said young man was not seen, Yoochun believed that he was just tricked. For whatever reason, he didn’t know. He was not sure anymore. 

So he continued working in the park, waiting for his boss to tell him that he was fired. He didn’t care. He didn’t have the passion for his job anymore. Oddly, he preferred not to look at balloons whenever he happened to see children holding them. Once, he bumped into a little girl who had a red balloon in her hand. It flew away before he could even reach for it. A memory came unbidden in his mind. The one where he was reaching for balloons too, but at that time, he had with him someone special. The little girl cried even though he gave her another one as a replacement. She continued to cry. Looking at her, Yoochun wanted to cry too. He walked away in disgust.

After a few weeks, Yoochun felt that he was normal again. He could smile again; he was the same Yoochun as before. But a sight of a balloon would immediately give his heart a jolt. The ache would be permanently etched there, he just knew it. 

One day, as he was about to go home, he saw a teenage girl holding a bunch of balloons. His heart did the same jolt. But he tried to ignore the girl; he continued to gather up his things to prepare to go home. His curiosity got the best of him again and he spared a glance at the girl’s direction. The girl stopped at the exact place where Yoochun and a certain young man did not too long ago. A flurry of emotions tried to resurface within his chest. He pretended that he didn’t notice them. That was until the girl bowed her head; her eyes closed as if in prayer. It was then that Yoochun felt the repressed emotions begin to overflow. What the girl was doing was really making his heart ache. And if he didn’t stop her now, he would really lose it.

Without any thoughts of consequences, Yoochun hurriedly strode to the girl and grabbed her hand before she let the balloons go. He whirled her around and stared stonily at her face. She was surprised yes, but this was quickly replaced with an unsure smile. 

“Yoochun Oppa?”

Yoochun’s surprise must have been so obvious that the girl laughed softly. Her laugh sounded familiar. Like he has heard it from someone before. His heart started thumping nervously. 

“How did you know me?” 

She looked at him straight in the eye, “From my brother. He told me you’d be here. I guess he was right. He was very sure you’d still be here.”

“Your brother?” Yoochun felt his heart slam more forcefully in his chest. “Where is your brother? Where can I find him? Please tell me!” Did he sound desperate? Yoochun wondered but he didn’t really care. He was desperate.

“I’m sorry.” The girl lifted sad eyes to his. “He’s gone. My brother is gone.” He could see that she was struggling not to cry in front of him. The tears won of course. They slid on her cheeks like rivulets of rain. Yoochun stared stupidly.

After talking to the girl, Yoochun went to the balloon maker in the park and bought all the balloons there. He went to that same place they went to and stood silently. He breathed in the air in big gulps as his eyes start to water. 

_‘My brother, Junsu, was sick. He has been sick for a long time. Cancer. The doctors said he won’t live until his 20 th birthday but he beat them in that. He was 22.” A sad smile peeked on her face._

_ _

_ “That’s not true; he was very much energetic when we were here.” Yoochun argued. _

_ _

_ “I know, I saw you two. I was always with him whenever he went here.” She smiled again, “You looked really good together.”  _

_ _

_ Yoochun wanted to be embarrassed but he persisted, “Junsu said that he was a teacher in a school near here. Was that true?” _

_ _

_ “Yes it was. He taught for three months but abruptly left when his disease started spreading. He really wanted children. He even wanted a daughter.”  _

_ _

_ Yoochun’s chest felt bursting. His brain couldn’t comprehend what she was telling him. He needed an explanation. _

_ _

_ “You want to know why he was here? Why he was holding a lot of balloons?” At Yoochun’s nod, she continued. “Oppa said he wanted to go to an amusement park before he became weak. I was against it at first but he insisted. He was okay with just watching people at first. He really liked people. But one day, he saw you playing with some children. I knew immediately that he liked you. He kept on mentioning you even at home. Oppa was really taken in with you.” She studied Yoochun’s face but he was just silent. _

_ _

_ “It was Oppa’s last wish to be with you, Yoochun Oppa. That’s the reason why he started to bring those balloons. He wanted you to notice him. He was successful in that I think.”  _

_ _

_ Yoochun exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he listened to her story. _

_ _

_ “But while he was happy that he finally got your attention, he was also very sad. He knew that he couldn’t possibly meet you. Do you know why?” She gasped and struggled for air. Fresh tears starting to build behind her lids. _

_ _

_ Yoochun stared at a spot behind her, hard. His eyes were beginning to blur. _

_ _

_ “He didn’t want to hurt you when he leaves. He told me that. So while he believed that it was his selfish wish that got you to notice him, he also asked God to not let you be hurt. He really didn’t want to hurt you.” She couldn’t help the tears as they fell. _

_ _

_ A single tear was followed by another and another. Yoochun didn’t know he was crying until he heard himself sobbing uncontrollably.  _

_ _

_ “H-He said that it was his dream to fly. That was true too. He yearned to fly with you. It was his selfish wish to take you with him. And you fulfilled that wish Oppa. You flew with him that day. He was very h-happy. Thank you for giving him that gift.”  _

_ _

Yoochun struggled not to cry again. He slowly looked up the sky. It was peaceful, welcoming. He knew that Junsu was looking down at him from one of the clouds up there. He smiled before bowing his head to pray. 

_‘Please God; let him know that I really love him. Tell him that he didn’t hurt me. Tell him that I thank him for letting me be with him.’_

_ _

He opened his eyes and raised his hands. The balloons created a myriad of colors. _‘Junsu, this is for you. Please welcome them in your arms. Wait for the time when I fly there to you. I will embrace you really tightly. I truly hope that you’ll embrace me back.’_

Yoochun let go of the colorful orbs and watched as one by one the balloons were taken by the wind. They swirled and some circled over head. He smiled a little and reached for one balloon. He knew that he couldn’t fly now with Junsu but someday, he would. Because of him, Yoochun believed in a new thinking. Now, he believed that people could really fly.

_ _

  
 

[ ](http://www.free-easy-counters.com/)  
---  
[Free Counter](http://www.free-easy-counters.com/)


End file.
